scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mer-Tigress
TheBeckster1000's fifth spoof of The Little Mermaid. Cast *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Various The Lion Guards Characters *Eric - Tigger (Pooh) *Grimsby - Owl (Pooh) *Harold the Seahorse - Piglet (Pooh) *King Triton - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Sebastian - Rabbit (Pooh) *Scuttle - Zazu (The Lion King) *Alana - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Andrina - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Adella - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Arista - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Aquata - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Attina - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Ariel - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Flounder - Roo (Pooh) *Glut the Shark - Scud (Toy Story) *Flotsam - Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Jetsam - Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Ursula - Psycho Pink (Power Rangers in Space) *Vanessa - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Giant Ursula - Psycho Pink (Monster) (Power Rangers in Space) Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Footage Disney *The Lion Guard (2015) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Book of Pooh (2001) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Jungle Cubs (1990) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Robin Hood (1973) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Aristocats (1970) *Toy Story (1995) Universal Studios *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tales (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Warner Bros. *Cats Don't Dance (1997) Dreamworks *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) Mortal Kombat *Games *Series *Movies *Shows Power Rangers *Power Rangers in Space Gallery The Lion Guard Poster.jpg|Various The Lion Guards Characters as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" Tigger-the-tigger-movie-5.2.jpg|Tigger as Eric Owl in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Owl as Grimsby Pigletrock.png|Piglet as Harold Bagheera the Black Leopard.gif|Bagheera as King Triton Rabbit says tigger was gone 1.png|Rabbit as Sebastian Zazu.png|Zazu as Scuttle Vixey's beauty.jpg|Vixey, Maid marian tg tf request by braverunner-d90ogw7.jpg|Maid Marian, Georgette in Oliver and Company.jpg|Georgette, Tanya (An American Tail 2).jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz, Sawyer004.jpg|Sawyer, 10964c4a8daeaa500092fa81955dc526--duchess-aristocats-the-aristocats.jpg|and Duchess as Ariel's Sisters Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Ariel Roo in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Roo as Flounder Scud.jpg|Scud as Glut the Shark It's-E27d5f8b23455a2b283d95eb629d54fd_-_copia.jpg|Psycho Pink as Ursula Sub-Zero_Mk11.png|Sub-Zero as Flotsam Scorpion_MK11_3.png|Scorpion as Jetsam Reirei.png|Reirei as Vanessa Mega-vi-nejijealous.jpg|Psycho Pink (Monster) as Giant Ursula (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Little Mer-Tigress part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Tigress part 2 - Rabbit's Concert/"Daughters of Bagheera" *The Little Mer-Tigress part 3 - Tigress at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Tigress part 4 - Tigress Meets Zazu *The Little Mer-Tigress part 5 - Psycho Pink Watches Tigress *The Little Mer-Tigress part 6 - "Part of the World" *The Little Mer-Tigress part 7 - The Surface *The Little Mer-Tigress part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Tigress part 9 - Tigger is Saved ("Part of the World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Tigress part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Tigress part 11 - Tigress's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Tigress part 12 - Psycho Pink's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Tigress part 13 - In Tigger's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Tigress part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Tigress part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Tigress part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Tigress part 17 - Psycho Pink Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Tigress part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Tigress part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Tigress part 20 - Psycho Pink's Wrath *The Little Mer-Tigress part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Tigress part 22 - End Credits Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs